1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a medical image processing device, a medical imaging device, a medical image processing method and a medical imaging method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a tissue analysis system that analyzes a tissue in the body is known. The tissue analysis system acquires a signal from a tissue to be analyzed and transforms the signal into a tissue characteristic value. Then, the tissue analysis system derives a variation of one tissue characteristic with respect to other tissue characteristics and displays the differences on an output device (for example, see US 2013/0231548 A)